DNA restriction enzymes transformed molecular biology in the 1970s by making it possible to cleave specific DNA sequences at will. Sequencing of RNA molecules currently entails copying the RNA into a DNA strand that is then sequenced by conventional methods. This approach, also known as RNASeq, is robust and can yield many millions of sequence reads. However, the necessity of generating cDNA introduces inherent bias due to sequence-dependent efficiencies of individual steps.